Navigation within power monitoring system software typically involves visual identification and selection of objects using a graphical user interface (GUI). To find information of interest, a user must: select a relevant power system software functional module for displaying a particular data type (e.g. a real-time data viewer, an alarm viewer, or a historical trend data viewer); and visually search through a list of available content, or specify data sources, data quantities, and other query information to be used by the selected functional module to produce the desired output.